The Timeline
This is a timeline written by Unnofan6 and GFEZack which tells which story's role it takes place in, in general. Timeline The War of 1980, chronologically the first book where aliens attack. It introduces the first wave of aliens, the NOVA series. The first batch of villains and heroes are introduced as well. This is the first book where Godzilla and other monsters don't attack, and it is more focused on the human's attempts to destroy the aliens. Or will they? The first wave of heroes fails, but a second wave of heroes, led by Mack and Team A defeats them, paving the way for Darmstadt's Story. Darmstadt's Story is about Team A, a group of five heroes, who are planning to dest- I mean TF, short for transform, Teams B (comedical) and Team C (villainous) to win a TF War. Mack and his team do kinda win cuz they kill Team C's leader... After that, Mack accidentaly knocks over a TF potion turning him into a Zigzagoon, this also affects his brain, making him slowly lose his memories. Also, two game companies are made... you may know them from Game Companies In Game Companies, Vortex Entertainment and FBGC tell their company stories. Including games, merchandise, and other stuff, this is a "sidestory" that is more for fun than the main timeline story. Mack, now with all memories lost, meets Goji and kidnaps Ryan, thinking Ryan's his brother, as Goji's Blog begins. Goji's Blog.... exactly what it says... A blog that Goji writes, it is Goji's main debut. Plenta is introduced. Plenta's real name is Ross... yup, you can see where we're going in this timeline. Meanwhile, Mack the new citizen of the town recognizes Goji from Team A. PokeAnime is next... this one isn't connected to anything else. Except Darmstadt's Story. PokeAnime is another one of the "sidestories" mentioned above, this time even MORE seperate from the main plot, as it is about a girl named Anicia and her friend, Justin, and Justin is injected with a syringe from Darmstadt's Story causing him to mutate. ... You really want me to connect PokeAnime? And this is around the time Mack starts going evil. Goji's Magazine is where things really get ridiculous compared to the beggining of the story. Goji publishes a magazine, and then a rival magazine is made. The rest is history. Kaiju start appearing. The Ultimate Attack has begun! They destroy the magazine studios, the anime region, the companies, and the city from Darmstadt's Story before the actual story. Hence why these areas don't appear again. Then they destroy the Earth. There is survivors though. We cut to some Boston-ian survivors for Post Apocalyptic Pokemon which is Darmsy's debut as a main hero. Kaiju left too for Dansverden so Boston is now a safe but post-apocalyptic wasteland. SLOWLY rebuilding..... REBUILT! Atleast kinda.... Group Story takes place in a destroyed Johto which uses a "war" to coverup the Kaiju incident to survivors, but this Johto is more rebuilt than Boston was. I think we're fully rebuilt now... It's time for a blast from the past... a creepy one, that is. Plenta is back as Ross, along with Darmsy's predecessor. They got some TF syringes from Darmstadt's Story... seems that they survived the Kaiju Apocalypse. Year 2500? NO... It's... YEAR 3000! Welcome to Dansverden, a peaceful planet... nah, there's Kaiju there! It's The Ultimate Attack all over again but better if you like futuristic planets. At the end, the mysterious Rap God blows up Dansverden. Earth is almost rebuilt... perfect timing! Welcome to Pokemon, All the Way Around the World! Some Pokemons from 4000 AD replicate what the Teams did in 1985, but with no TFs or war and with challenges and rivals! India is radioactive. *deep breath* THIS TIMELINE IS AWESOME. New Pokemon regions have been built on Earth, one of them i- HOLY SHITE JUSTIAM MUTATED INTO A POKEMON. *Distorted and derpy version of the Pokemon theme plays* POKEYMAHN! PEWDZ, ARMORED AND RIVALLLLL, EDITAHNZ! Another 5000 years, Earth has returned to 21st century standards. We're in Tokyo trouble, as Disneyland parks are under attack by evil forces. Will Elliot and Darmsy beat the evil Cobalt? And the timeline ends... for now.